Aftherall
by Axeex
Summary: Historias cortitas de los personajes de Undertale después del final feliz . Puede haber preferencias de personajes. NO GENOCIDE.
1. Flowey

_¿Qué sucedió con Flowey después del «final feliz»?_

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

― Y, bueno… tú todavía tienes el poder de reiniciar todo esto. Sí, tú, el que juega esto… Borrarías la memoria de todos y volverías a todo hasta el punto inicial, incluyéndome a mí y a Frisk.

Flowey miró hacia otro lado y trató de decir lo siguiente con cautela.

― Así que, por favor, deja vivir en paz a Frisk. Él ya ha tenido suficiente de esto.

Se sintió raro hablarle a la oscuridad. Cualquiera que pasara por ahí, diría que era una simple flor loca.

― Eso es todo, eh… Hasta luego.

Y se sumergió en la tierra.

* * *

El júbilo se sentía en el aire: la noticia de que la barrera había sido destruido se esparció como pólvora. Todos los monstruos festejaban y algunos corrían hacia el castillo de Asgore para salir de su prisión.

Flowey observaba escondido en una grieta. No se atrevía a salir, no después del daño que les había hecho a todos los monstruos. No era secreto que la mayoría lo odiaba allí.

― _«¿Y ahora qué?»_

No tenía nada que hacer, tampoco podía hacer algo. Sin las almas de monstruos y de los humanos, era simplemente una flor parlante con magia débil.

No era problema para él el conseguir más almas de monstruos, así empezó, después de todo, aunque ya… le desagradaba la idea de destruir el mundo.

Empezaba a tener hambre y tenía que buscar un lugar con luz solar. Para su infortunio, todos los lugares que conocía en los que apenas caía un rayo solar estaban ocupados… La única opción era subir a la superficie.

― _«No es como si tuviese miedo, pero…»_.

Terminantemente Flowey no quería encontrarse con Frisk, ni con sus amigos. Sería en extremo incómodo por obvias razones.

Pero el hambre venció.

― _«¿Qué probabilidad hay de encontrarme a esos idiotas?»_

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Flowey hizo el acoplo de toda la magia que pudo y subió hacia arriba.

…

Lo primero que sintió fueron los cálidos rayos del sol en sus pétalos, mucho mejor que en esa oscura cueva. También había agua en el suelo y el aire era fresco y limpio.

― Vaya… los humanos sí que tienen lindos lugares.

Flowey se olvidó de todo. Simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar el momento mientras hacía la fotosíntesis.

…

― ¿FLORCITA…?

La cara de Flowey se contrajo al escuchar la voz de alguien. Oh, sabía de quién era esa voz.

― A-ahh, Papyrus…

La flor se giró y encaró al esqueleto, nervioso. No podía defenderse, no tenía casi magia.

― ¡ENTONCES DECIDISTE SUBIR A LA SUPERFICIE, ¿HUH?!

― S-sí, bueno, yo…

― ¡ES UN LUGAR INCREÍBLE, AYER ME ENCONTRÉ CON UN LAGO ENORME! DENTRO DE UN RATO IREMOS TODOS A DARNOS UN CHAPUZÓN, ¿QUIÉRES VENIR? ―Preguntó Papyrus con una gran sonrisa.

Flowey no se lo creía.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ―Exclamó irritado la flor―. ¡¿Cómo voy a siquiera mirarlos a ustedes?! ¡¿Después de robar sus almas?!

― BUENO, SI TE SOY SINCERO, ¡CASI TODOS EN EL GRUPO HEMOS INTENTADO ASESINAR A FRISK, NYEH HEH! ENTONCES ESTA BIEN, ¡NOS VEMOS!

Y se fue corriendo. Flowey notó que llevaba madera y se dirigía hacia un grupo de monstruos que construían algo.

― Ese idiota… ―Renegó―. ¿Tan rápido construyendo una ciudad…? Bueno, no es como si me importase.

Flowey se dedicó a disfrutar del sol, esta vez más oculto.

―――――――――――――END―――――――――――――

 **YA SÉ, YA SÉ QUE, PARA COLOCAR TARTAMUDEOS, SE UTILIZAN LOS PUNTOS SUSPENSIVOS, pero los guiones se me hacen más cómodos.**

 **Gracias. Son libres de dejar reviews para decirme cositas lindas, o cómo mejorar este fic.**

 **No sé cuándo lo actualizaré.**


	2. Frisk

Las cosas iban geniales.

Después de haber perdonado a Asriel, Frisk, seguido por todos sus amigos, subieron a la superficie.

Frisk casi ni recordaba cómo era el lugar, se había acostumbrado plenamente al ambiente subterráneo de su antiguo hogar, y el momento en el que había estado allí abajo, se sentían extrañamente como horas. Vivió de todo en ese lugar, y, uno veces en la que era un poco egoísta al abusar de sus SAVEs. Cuando su mamá, Toriel, le preparó el pastel de pastel de mantequilla con azúcar, o como cuando se hizo amigo de Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, todos aquellos monstruos; se la pasó muy bien.

Después de todo el tema de que Sans conoció sus poderes de "volver atrás", Frisk sentía que a veces Sans lo vigilaba, por obvias razones. Se sintió obligado a charlar con él:

"No habrá más RESETs sorpresa, Sans. Lo prometo".

Irremediablemente, Sans comenzó a llorar.

Frisk nunca había visto a Sans llorar. Ni siquiera lo había visto poner mala cara en situaciones con potencial catastrófico, pero eso le dio en el corazón.

Al día siguiente todo siguió con normalidad.

* * *

Frisk abrió sus ojos.

Disfrutó cada momento que pudo.

 _Knock, knock…_ La puerta de su cuarto sonó, e inmediatamente se abrió.

― ¡FRISK! ―Apareció Papyrus en su habitación―. TORIEL ME HA MANDADO A DESPERTARTE. ¡HOY COMEREMOS ESPAGUETI! TORIEL ME HA PEDIDO AYUDA, ¡DEBO SER MUY BUENO PARA QUE LA REINA DE LOS MONSTRUOS ME LO PIDA, NYEH HEH HEH!

Frisk sonrió. Tenía una bonita vida.

-..-

 **VOLVÍ, y esta vez con una historia más corta. NO ME HOSTIGUEN. Dejen reviews, por fa.**


End file.
